


A Helping Hand

by bubble_bobb



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jeong Yunho, Alpha Kim Hongjoong, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Blow Jobs, Facials, Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24605164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubble_bobb/pseuds/bubble_bobb
Summary: "Do you have to go?"Yunho asked quietly, clinging onto Hongjoong's arm. The older turned to him and smiled, leaning up to quickly peck his lips."You know I do, but I'll be right back, I promise."
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong
Comments: 2
Kudos: 70





	A Helping Hand

**Author's Note:**

> Hello ~  
> Hope you enjoy  
> Have a good day/night  
> Stay hydrated  
> And byee ^^

"Do you have to go?"

Yunho asked quietly, clinging onto Hongjoong's arm. The older promised to stay with him but he had an emergency call from work so he had to leave for a few hours, and that upset Yunho.

He already planned a movie night for the two of them and a damn call from work ruined everything he had in mind.

He hated that, he was really looking forward to spending time with his mate since they didn't get the opportunity to do so that often. Hongjoong didn't work far but he knew that he would be gone for a long time.

The older turned to him and smiled, leaning up to quickly peck his lips.

"You know I do baby, but I'll be right back, I promise."

Yunho rolled his eyes and nodded, a pout setting on his lips as he frowned. He wrapped his arms around the smaller, preventing him from putting on his jacket. Hongjoong looked up at him, a smile shining on his pretty face, the jacket still in his hands.

Yunho sighed and let go of him, stepping back with his hands folded on his chest.

"Be safe."

He mumbled, his expression softening when Hongjoong turned around to look at him. He nodded and Yunho's heart skipped a beat. He really didn't want Hongjoong to leave. He wanted him to stay and give him attention while they cuddle on the couch, was he asking for that much?

Once the door shut he went into the living room, plopping down onto the couch and groaning. This was going to be a long night. He then sat up, turning on the TV and switching through the channels before deciding on keeping a movie playing in the background while he scrolled through his social media.

He sometimes looked up, wanting to know what's happening before looking back at his phone. When a kissing scene, that soon turned into a heated moment, came on Yunho shifted in his seat, biting his lip, his eyes glued on the screen.

There was no doubt he was getting aroused and he wanted something, or someone, to help him out.

He hesitantly clicked on his contacts but then decided on not calling or messaging Hongjoong. His mate was busy and he wouldn't be able to help him in the way Yunho wanted him to. He looked down, sighing, he kind of wished this was a heat.

Yunho thought he was never actually supposed to be an Alpha. There were times when he felt a little off and he almost never fully felt like one. He met Hongjoong shortly after he turned twenty and with the older in his life, everything changed.

Hongjoong treated him like no one ever had. He told Yunho he was precious and unique and that made the younger feel wanted and warm.

He loved the older but when he told him that he was an Alpha Yunho felt his heart stop. He thought that Hongjoong wouldn't want an Alpha as his mate, for obvious reasons, so he decided to keep him being an Alpha as well a secret and lied.

He knew it was wrong but he wanted to keep the older around, so he told him he was an Omega. He sometimes wanted to be one so pretending wasn't that hard for him when he was with the older.

But then they moved in together and Yunho knew he couldn't keep it up anymore because the older would find out one way or another anyway. He was scared at first, he was afraid that Hongjoong would leave him because he didn't want an Alpha mate but when he finally told him that he was actually an Alpha Hongjoong just lightly laughed and told him it was okay.

Yunho's heart fluttered at that, knowing Hongjoong still liked him, even though they were the same and seen as taboo if they stayed mates. He could always take care of him in ways Yunho used to only dream of and he was happy that he didn't want to leave.

Sometimes his instincts showed that he wasn't an Omega and that he wasn't submissive in nature but those moments always passed. He liked having the upper hand but he liked to be the one under control even more.

He looked after him unlike anyone ever had and it made the younger feel loved whenever they were together.

He sighed and leaned back, glancing up at the screen where the characters were passionately making out, grabbing at each other's clothes and trying to undress one another as fast as they could. A whimper left him and he sighed again.

Nothing would happen if he just took care of it, Hongjoong wouldn't be home for at least another hour and he really needs some relief.

He nodded to himself, reaching down to push his sweatpants lower and then pull them completely off. He dropped them by the side of the couch, groaning once his hand made contact with his clothed member.

He whispered his mate's name under his breath, his fingers slipping under the elastic after a few seconds and wrapping around his shaft. He bit his lip harshly, moving his hand slowly before speeding up slightly.

He looked up from his lap, seeing that the two main characters were doing something way more than just kissing now. His brows drew together, seeing the bottom male hugging the other one tightly while he kissed his neck.

It looked romantic and full of love and passion, he wanted that too. He knew that if Hongjoong was with him that would be no problem but he was alone.

His hand sped up more after a few minutes, enjoying all that he could see on the screen and drowning in his own pleasure. His head rolled back and he let out a deep groan, feeling warmth bubble up in the pit of his stomach in a matter of seconds.

The noises from the movie brought him closer and closer to his release, the thought of Hongjoong making him do the same exciting him even more.

He froze when he heard the front door open and close, fast footsteps approaching the room he was in. He looked to the side with his eyes hooded when he heard a light gasp and the footsteps came to a stop, his fingers tightening around the base of his cock as his orgasm still threatened to come at any second. Hongjoong? Why so early?

"H-Hyung?"

He called out weakly, his eyes squeezing shut and face growing hot. Hongjoong was his mate, he could do this, why was he embarrassed? He frowned when he heard a chuckle, the figure approaching him quickly.

The body sat down next to him, making the couch dip a little under the weight.

"Oh hey, do you need help with that baby?"

Hongjoong asked teasingly, one of his hands already wrapping around Yunho's bigger one. The younger nodded, letting go of himself and letting Hongjoong take over as he squeezed the armrest.

The older Alpha smiled in amusement, listening to Yunho's stuttered moans and shaky whines. As the warmth in Yunho's stomach grew he gripped Hongjoong's wrist, making him slow down but not stop.

"P-Please... Joongie hyung..."

Yunho moaned breathlessly, his hips bucking up into Hongjoong's hand, trying to reach his climax as soon as possible.

"Aw my pretty boy, do you like that?"

Yunho quickly nodded, growling out another warning. Hongjoong then petted his hair, making him lean into his touch as he regained speed and moved his hand again, noting the movie that was still playing in the background. He leaned closer, pressing light kisses to the side of Yunho's neck and lightly biting on it, moving so he could press their lips together shortly after.

After a few seconds of Yunho's loud breathing and needy whimpers he tensed up, whispering the older Alpha's name under his breath as ropes of white covered his fingers. Hongjoong slowed down before he came to a stop, letting go of Yunho.

"Good job puppy."

Hongjoong whispered while smiling, making a shiver run down Yunho's spine because of the pet name. He smirked, bringing the dirty hand up to Yunho's mouth as the younger curiously eyed it.

"Clean it up for me, will you?"

The smaller said sweetly and Yunho nodded, his post-orgasmic mind still hazy as he took the man's fingers into his mouth, sucking lazily. Hongjoong smiled at him, pulling his hand away and wiping it into his jeans once it was clean enough. He chuckled, his eyes widening when Yunho suddenly appeared in front of him, the sound of his knees hitting the floor making Hongjoong shiver.

The younger rested his hands on his thighs, playfully tugging at the belt loops of Hongjoong's jeans.

"Y-Yunho..."

Hongjoong whispered the man's name, his hand hesitantly moving into his, now messed up, hair. Yunho's hands moved more to the center of his pants, making him bite back a groan.

" _Please_ _hyung_ , let me help you too."

The younger Alpha whined, sitting back on his heels with a pout on his face. Hongjoong sighed, he could never say no to Yunho when he did this.  
He could never say no to Yunho on his knees and the image of his lips wrapped around the width of his cock. He nodded, pulling his hands back and hissing when Yunho eagerly unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down together with his boxers.

He chuckled at the action, his hand making its way back into his hair. Yunho's hand wrapped around the older's semi - hard dick, quickly pumping his hand to get him fully hard. Hongjoong hissed and cursed under his breath, glancing up to see that the movie Yunho was watching has ended.

He gently tugged at the young Alpha's hair, bringing his face closer to his cock as he felt himself grow in the man's hand. The tall Alpha licked a wet stripe up from the base, swirling his tongue around the tip and teasingly pressing his tongue into Hongjoong's slit.

He grinned when Hongjoong growled down at him, giving him only kitten licks and quick kisses before the older gripped his hair, making him stop and look up at him.

"Don't be a tease..."

The older groaned, his head falling back, the warmth of Yunho's mouth enveloping him soon after he nodded. The younger didn't waste time in bobbing his head up and down, whimpering and groaning around the shaft and sending vibrations through Hongjoong's entire body.

Hongjoong's hand moved together with Yunho's head, occasionally tightening its grip and guiding the younger.

Yunho sat more comfortably, tilting his head a little to make Hongjoong hit the inside of his cheek instead of the back of his throat, smiling when the older Alpha groaned and bucked his hips up to have more. He placed his hands on both sides of Yunho's head, humming as the younger began bobbing his head again, flattening his tongue against the underside of his member and sucking.

Yunho continued moving for a few minutes, glancing up into Hongjoong's eyes and holding his gaze for as long as he could. Tears gathered at the corners of his eyes when Hongjoong thrusted harshly into his mouth, the older man being quick to wipe off any of those that escaped and apologize.

He lets out a long drawn out moan of the younger's name after a minute or two, a very familiar warm feeling swimming in the pit of his stomach.

"Yunho..."

He warned, his eyebrows knitting when the Alpha didn't stop. He let him hollow his cheeks a few more times before pulling his head away with a loud _pop_ , tilting it back a little. He wrapped his fingers around his cock, quickly jerking himself off to his release.

Yunho smiled and opened his mouth, his eyes falling shut as he tilted his head to the side slightly, waiting. Hongjoong groaned, trying his best to keep his eyes opened to see as his orgasm hit him and he came, his release painting the young Alpha's awaiting face.

Yunho let out a pleased noise, cracking open an eye when Hongjoong huffed and choked on his name. He licked his lips, collecting the come on his face where he could reach with his tongue. He chuckled when Hongjoong smiled down at him, shakily standing up and pressing their lips together. The older eagerly kissed him back, cringing at the salty taste when Yunho pulled away again.

"Thanks."

He said, slumping down next to Hongjoong and taking the remote to find something to watch on the TV while laying his head on Hongjoong's shoulder.

"No problem."

Hongjoong chuckled, pulling his jeans up and tucking himself back before letting his head fall back again and sighing.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Twitter? (ateezlvruwu)


End file.
